Oral hygiene instruments have been around for a number of years, having been developed in an attempt to prolong the health and longevity of a person's teeth and gums. The toothbrush is one oral hygiene instrument used to clean the teeth and gums typically consisting of a bristled head mounted to an end of a handle. The present invention features a tooth brushing system for effectively removing debris and bacteria from hard to reach places on teeth in a human mouth.